The use of auxins to promote root formation is well known. Usually the auxins are applied by wetting a cutting and dipping it in a powdered auxin formulation. Or, the auxin can be dissolved in an organic solvent, sprayed onto the cutting, sometimes in the presence of a resin, and the organic solvent evaporated away.
Several problems exist with such auxin compositions as are discussed above and with the known methods for applying such auxin compositions. Auxins are very slightly soluble in water. Accordingly, only a small portion dissolves and is absorbed by the plant per given unit of time. Yet, during watering, the auxins of the prior art can be readily washed away from the cutting due to the dual physical actions of flowing water and a very small solubility constant. As a result, much of the auxin is washed into the soil and is not absorbed by the cutting where it can serve its root growth stimulating function.
Even when the prior art auxin compositions are not washed away and the auxins serve their root growth stimulating function, the new roots develop only sparsely and slowly per unit period of time and therefore very few roots supply the nutrients which support the initial growth of the cutting. This leads to a relatively slow start for plant growth, as well as increasing that period where cuttings are extremely sensitive to soil diseases such as pythium and phytophthora.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.